


Sleeping In

by TriaKane



Series: Designated Hitter [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Falling In Love, It's freaking CK!, Not apologizing for my Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking up next to Eliot... *fans self*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after "The Underground Job", roughly 3 months after they met. OFC is an immortal telepath; Eliot doesn't know at this point.

  
_And I found out a long time ago_  
What a woman can do to your soul  
Ah, but she can't take you any way  
You don't already know how to go 

_And I got a peaceful, easy feeling  
And I know you won't let me down  
'Cause I'm already standing on the ground_

~~The Eagles

He’d shown up unexpectedly late last night, using the key and code I’d given him after his first visit, roughly three months prior. This thing of ours was new, but in a crazy way, I felt like I’d known him for a long time.

The double chime of the front door opening had woken me. Sitting up suddenly, I’d been surprised, but almost immediately I realized it could only be one person. I heard him close the front door softly and reset the alarm; I liked that he felt comfortable enough to just come over unannounced. His tread on the stairs was steady and oddly familiar. 

When I’d gotten into Boston three days ago, I’d left a message on his phone, letting him know I was in town; I knew he’d get back to me when and if he could.

The streetlights outside the townhouse illuminated the bedroom, and I watched him stop at the head of the stairs and turn in the direction of the bed. He didn’t move, just looked in my direction. I knew he was pleased to see me, but there was more than that in his thoughts, feelings I wasn’t ready to think about yet. Instead, I just wanted to focus on him being there in that moment. 

I threw the sheet and light blanket back, knelt on the end of the bed and crooked my finger at him. I saw a flash of white when he smiled and then stepped to the bed.

I cupped his face and felt the unfamiliar beard. Normally he had some scruff, but this was longer and thicker; it was at the point where it was soft and rough at the same time. I felt him smile and leaned in for a kiss. 

“Hi,” I said as I dropped my hands to his shoulders and pushed his coat off.

He backed off then and I watched him undress. Reaching behind his head, he grabbed the neck of his shirts and pulled them off over his head. I smiled to myself, wondering how many layers he’d had on.

He unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, the band of his boxers visible. Stepping back, he sat on the chair at my vanity and untied his boots, kicking them and his socks off. When he stood, his jeans and boxers slid to the floor and he stepped out of them and back to me.

His body was warm as I wrapped my arms around his trunk; I liked the way he felt in my arms. He enclosed me in his arms and held me like that for a long minute, and we swayed gently.

I felt his hands slide down my back, and when they slipped under my cotton sleepshirt, I released him so he could pull it off. He tossed it aside and cradled my face in his hands, in much the same way I had done to him.

“Hi,” he said.

My response was lost in his kiss.

***

Rolling over, I scrunched the pillow under my head, trying to enjoy that time between sleep and wakefulness. I wasn’t surprised when I felt Eliot spoon up behind me. I lay still, enjoying the warmth of his skin against mine.

It had taken a while to figure out that he needed to touch me in some way when he slept—his leg touching mine, his hand on some part of me, it didn’t matter. I noticed if I moved too far away from him during the night, he would move around and seek me out; I enjoyed that he was drawn to me, even in sleep. I was fairly certain he wasn’t aware he was even doing it. 

As I lay there, I felt the rasp of his beard against my shoulder. 

His warm breath against my neck. 

His hand, flat against my stomach, his fingertips rubbing in small circles.

His hardness pressing against my backside.

His toes wiggling against the bottom of my feet. 

I lay there, quiet and still, enjoying the feel of him.

I imagined what he would do if I pushed back against him a little bit. Would he start kissing my neck, leaving damp spots where his tongue tasted me?

Would his hand on my stomach slide up to cup my breasts and tease the nipples into full hardness? Or would his hand slide down and cup my sex proprietarily before a finger slipped between the folds to test my wetness?

Would his hardness grow stiffer, leaving a sticky trail on my bare skin?

He rubbed his beard against my shoulder with intention—he knew I was awake, and I opened my mind to his. I expected his thoughts to be about sex, but instead they had a dreamy, sensuous feel to them. He was relaxed and happy, enjoying the feel of me in his arms, content to stay there for a while longer.

I imagined rolling over and him taking me in his arms. I imagined how blue his eyes would appear in the early morning light. I imagined his smile. I imagined telling him I was in love with him.

I wondered how he would feel.

I lay there for a while longer, lost in his thoughts, imagining.

**Author's Note:**

> I have in mind a follow up chapter where he lets her shave his beard. :)


End file.
